Rules
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: very-secret-plushi asked you: Tony/Coulson. Cause… I dunno. There isn't enough of it out there. ((The first in the Phil/Tony Smut Series, followed by Punishment then Care))


"Stark. You haven't been filling out mission reports."

Tony glared at the ceiling. "Jarvis, if you show any more favoritism towards Agent and let him in my lab again, I will dissemble you and let Dummy rebuild you." He threatened, pointing his screwdriver in Jarvis' general direction.

"He overrode my coding once again sir."

"I call bullshit!"

"Mr. Stark. Your mission reports?"

"Come on. I know for a fact that Cap fills them out. Why do you got to have mine too?" Tony whined, returning the majority of his attention back to his Iron Man suit upgrade.

"That's not how it works Stark." Tony leaned back as Coulson stepped between him and the lab bench. He sighed dramatically.

"Come on Agent! I don't have any incentive to do these! I have much better ways to spend my time!"

"Mission reports are important Stark. More important than playing with gadgets. This is part of your job as an Avenger."

"Well, how about you do them for me?"

"Stark-"

"Just hear me out Agent! You do my mission reports and I'll do something for you."

"What could you possibly-Stark!"

The normally stoic agent jumped backwards, into the lab table, scattering tools onto the ground.

Tony looked innocently up at him from the lab bench, rubbing the palm of his hand against Coulson's crotch.

"Yes Agent?"

"S-Stark, stop it this insta-ahh." Tony squeezed slightly, feeling Coulson hardening slightly. "Stark…" Half warning, half prompt to continue.

"How about you do my job and I'll do you?" Tony offered, lips twitching in a slight smirk. "Come on Agent, live a little. Break some rules."

"Or maybe you just need to follow some rules." Coulson suggested, shockingly dry for Tony's current hand placement.

"Really, you're actually going to-"

"Shut up." Tony gasped at the sharp tug to his hair, "Follow the rules for right now, and I'll do your reports."

Fingers ran lightly over his scalp, soothing the burn of the previous pull.

"Deal." Tony agreed, throat dry as he swallowed hard.

"Good boy. On your knees." He should not be able to sound so…bored, now that the surprise was gone. And Tony should not be getting this aroused by his voice alone.

Tony complied, sliding between the narrow space of the lab bench and lab table, looking expectantly up to Coulson and pointedly keeping his mouth shut. He could be quiet…

"Good boy." Tony wasn't quite sure he appreciated the way his cock jumped at the words, but he was much to distracted by Coulson's hands unzipping his fly to be too worried about it, "Now suck."

Ah, rebellious teenage years, don't fail him now…

He reached towards the agent's length, only for his hand to be slapped down.

"I don't know how you suck with your hand Mr. Stark."

Tony shot the man a glare before opening his mouth, allowing Coulson to guide him to his dick.

Then, aiming to make the man speechless and take control of the situation, Tony got to work, tongue sliding around the head before taking half the length in his mouth, wetting it with saliva, knowing this would leave the agent breathless and weak.

It did the exact opposite of what he both wanted and expected.

"That's it, good boy. Keep going." Tony groaned weakly as Coulson's fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him forward. He choked slightly as the man's dick hit the back of his throat. Coulson shushed him, fingers giving a warning tug. "Breath through your nose."

Tony shut him an indignant look. He had done this before. Just to spitefully prove that, he hummed, moving forward slowly, taking another inch of Coulson's cock down his throat.

That elicited a groan from Agent and Tony was briefly smug before the hand in his hair tugged him back, completely off the cock.

He glared up at the agent, completely ignoring the long line of saliva keeping his mouth connected to Coulson's length.

"What?" He snapped. He was shushed, which caused his glare to darken. "Do you really thi-" he choked as Coulson's cock was suddenly down his throat again. He pressed against the other man's thighs, glaring up at him, but was held strong.

"Is the only way to keep you quiet putting cock in your mouth Stark?" Coulson questioned drolly, as if it wasn't his cock in Tony's mouth, as if Tony hadn't just started humming around him.

Coulson glanced down at him, keeping his fingers threaded in Tony's hair. Then, he pushed Tony down further, ignoring the scrabbling against his thighs as Tony's nose pressed against his zipper.

Tony whimpered slightly, eyes watering. This wasn't painful though, not in the slightest. He moved forward, rutting against Coulson's leg.

"Oh, Stark, did I tell you you could do that?" Coulson pulled his leg away and pulled Tony's head back. Tony panted, staring up at him and licking his lips, head tilted back. "You want release? Beg."

Tony paused, thinking over his options. "Coulson-"

"Sir, Stark."

Tony's teeth ground together, "Sir...please, let me cum."

"You can do better than that Stark."

Fuck it. "Please sir, let me cum. Let me rut against your leg. Let me suck you again."

"Good boy." God, right to his groin. He whined as Coulson's leg was replaced and he allowed himself to rub against the suit, reveling in the friction. "Open your mouth."

Tony easily complied, dropping open his lips, accepting Coulson's cock into his mouth again. His head was just a tool, Coulson's fingers through his hair forcing his head to bob back and forth.

Tony whined around the warm flesh, beginning to press harder against the agent's leg. Coulson groaned. "Jesus Stark...you're so needy." Tony sucked hard as Coulson pulled his head down, surprising the man.

"Fuck...Stark..." Tony gagged slightly as ropes of warm cum slid down his throat. He was simply being used for a warm mouth.

There was probably something wrong with him since that thought made him moan, grinding down hard on Coulson's leg and sending him over the edge, cumming in his pants.

When Tony came through the haze of his orgasm, he began to pull back, still tasting the bitter cum. Licking Coulson's dick clean as he went, he was rewarded with a whine from the usually stoic man.

"Okay Stark. This one time I'll do your paperwork."

Tony blinked before it hit him. Oh yeah. That's why he had sucked the agent off. Whatever. Win-win situation for him.


End file.
